Federal Republic of Dorvik
Dorvik, 'officially the '''Federal Republic of Germany '(Dundorfian: Bundesrepublik Dorvik) is a federal parliamentary republic in norhtern Artania. It includes 5 constituent states (Bundeslandern), covers an area of 893,400 square kilometers. Dorvik's capital and largest metropolis is Haldor. Other major cities include: Fairfax, Zitadelle, Ussendorf, Oststadt, Weinsedorf and Lenebach. It is the succesor of the Dorvisch Republik. it was formed in 4165 after a comprehensive constitutional reform to the constitution was implemented. It is one of the most economically and technologically advanced countries in Terra. It has a very high standard of living sustained by skilled and productive society. It was the founding member of the Artanian Union and is the biggest net contributor. Dorvik has been continuously the home of influetntial artists, philosophers, musicians, sportspeople, entrepreneurs, scientists, engineers and inventors. Politics ) Right: Bundeskanzlerin Victoria Fiete (FDZ)' ]] '''Legislative Branch' National Assembly Dorvik is a federal, parliamentary, representative democrativ republic. The Dorvisch political system operates under a framework laid out in the 4165 constitutional reform proposal. Amendments to the constitution still require a two-thirds majoruty in the 505-seats parliament know under the dorvisch name Bundesversammlung (lut. National Assembly). NA is elected direclty by the Dorvisch people every four years. It consists of 505 members elected in multiple-members electoral districts. President of the National Assembly and his two deputies are elected by the members of the parliament during the first session after every general elections. 'Executive Branch' President ''List of Presidents of the Federal Republic of Dorvik'' The President of the Federal Republic of Dorvik (dun. Prasident(in) der Bundesrepublik Dorvik) is the head of state and he plays an important representatvie role in the country's politics. He is elected in the direct election every four years during general, federal elections alongside with the Bundesversammlung. However, despite the mainly ceremonial role the President may intervene when necessary. The President through his actions and public apperances represents the state itself, its existence and its legitimacy. In case of "political instability" the president may act through signing the executive orders which for 120 days are in force as laws passed by the National Assembly. All federal laws must be signed by the president before they can come into force. Federal Chancellor ''List of Federal Chancellors of the Federal Republic of Dorvik'' Federal Chancellor (Bundeskanzler(in) blik Dorvik) is the head of federal government (Bundesregierung) and exercises the highest executive power in the country. Bundeskanzler is the head of a cabinet elected in the unicameral dorvisch parliament Bundesversammlung. Federal Chancellor and Federal Ministers are responsible to the Bundesversammlung. The Federal Chancellor is sworm in after the National Assembly approves his or her candidacy with an absolute majority of 253 votes for. The chancellor may be removed from the office during a four-year term after the National Assembly issues a vote of no confidence. In case of inability of forming a cabinet, federal government of members of the Naional Assembly may call a snap elections. Early elections ends the term of National Assembly as well as the President's. Federal Government The Dorvisch Cabinet (Bundesregierung) is the chief executive body of the federal republic of Dorvik. It consists of 13 members (1 Federal Chancellor and 12 Federal Ministers). Propsal of the federal cabinet must be approved by the National Assembly with an absolute majority of votes. One or two ministers are appointed Deputy Federal Chancellors (Vizebundeskanzler). This office is harldy important but often indicated who is the main cabinet member of the smaller coalition parter(s). 'Judicary' Federal Republic of Dorvik follows the civil law tradition of its predecessors. The judical system is independent and comprises three types of courts: Federal Courts (Bundesbezirkgericht), dealing with criminal and most civil cases, are the most numerous by far. The High Federal Court is the highest ordinary and also the highest courts of appeals. Specialized courts hear cases related to administrative, labour, social, fiscal and patent law. Supreme Constitutional Court (Oberster Verfassunggericht der Bundesrepublik Dorvik) focus on judical review and constitutional interpretation. The SCC is the highest court dealing with constitutional matters. Administrative divisions Federal Republic of Dorvik is divided into five federal states known as Bundeslandern. In 4123 in Dorvisch Republic five cities acquired the status of a city states (Stadtstaaten) due to big population in those cities. Haldor as the biggest city in Dorvik with 11,5 million inhabitants was the first to be granted the special status. Special Greater Administrative Area was formed comprising of the Haldor itself and 13 surrounding districts (Landkreis). Next cities to be granted this status were Fairfax in Dorvan, Ussendorf in Miktar, Oststadt in Westmark and Weinsedorf in Largonia. Military Dorvik's military, the ''Bundeswehr'' (lut. Federal Denese)'' was established in 4165 after the implementation of 4165 constitutional reform, and is organized into the ''Bundeslandkraft ''(lut. Federal Land Forces, '' the [[Bundes Luftwaffe (Dorvik)|''Bundes Luftwaffe ]](lut. Federal Aerial Force) and the ''Bundesmarine ''(Federal Marine Force) branches. With 31bn DDO spent on the national defense with 2.11% of the GDP Dorvisch military expenditure is among the highest in Terra. It is the most powerful army by manpower and technological advancement in the Artanian Union. As of 4165, the ''Bundeswehr ''employed 190,500 active service personnel with 470,600 men and women in reserves. In Dorvisch military women serve alongside men. Bundesrepublik Dorvik is one of the biggest military arms and equipment in the Terra. In times of peace, the Bundeswehr is commanded by the President of the FRD aided by the Federal Minister of Defense. During the state of war the [[Federal Chancellor (Dorvik)|''Bundeskanzler]] (lut. Federal Chancellor) would become factual commander-in-chief of the whole Bundeswehr. Economy Dorvik has a social market economy with a highly skilled labor force, a large capital stock, a low level of corruption a extremely high level of innovation. It is Artania's largest exporter of goods, and has one of the largest GDP per capita on the continent. The service sector contributes approximately 75% of the toal GDP (including IT), industry 20%, and agriculture 5%. The unemployment rate escalates to 6,5% in 4166 which is one of the lowest in Artanian Union and the whole Artania. Dorvik is part of the Artanian single market established by the countries which signed the Artanian Union Treaty. However in the early years of the 4160s. economically liberal and conservative parties like Progress Democrats, Konservative Union and Libertaren Partei started a campaign for limiting the Artanian Union competences and keeping it as a economic inter-governmental forum rather than a supranational organization. Being home to the modern car, the automotive industry in Dorvik is regarded the most competitive and innovative in the Terra. The top 12 exports of Dorvik are vehicles, machinery, chemical goods, electronic products, electrical equipment, pharmaceuticals, transport equipment, basic materials, food products, and rubber and plastic. Companies Dorvish Stock Exchange is one the biggest in Terra. Well known Dorvik-based companies are listed on the DSE are: Reglair Flugzeugbau AG, Avanza AG, Dorvish Oil Company, Dorvish Airways, DORATOM AG, Kultanow Motorwerke GmbH, DAS GmbH, Kraft AG, Tento AG , Oceanic, or Baden & Baden. Transport Dovrvik's road network is the densest in Terra. Highway (Dundorfian: Autobahn) network is the largest in Artania and is commonly known for its lack of general speed limit. Dorvik Has established polycentric network of high-speed trains. Common Dorvisch Railways serves major and average Dorvish cities as well as destinations in neighbouring countries with speed over 350 kilometers per hour. The largest dorvish airports are: Haldor-Arenheim Airport, Fairfax-Poppenwurth Airport, Ussendorf-Westmeinstadt Airport, Oststadt-Baden Airport and Weinsedorf-Eppstedt Airport every being a hub for Dorvish Airways. The port of Kordaw is the largest in the country and one of the largest in Terra. Category:Dorvik Category:Nations Category:Federal Republic of Dorvik Category:Bundesrepublik Dorvik